


Mark You as Mine

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Captivity, Corset Piercings, Crying, F/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pain, Piercings, Rope Bondage, Slavery, a bit of depersonalization, except not bondage-y bondage idk, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: When Voldemort finally wins the war, he gives his Death Eaters their pick of the remains of the Order. Ginny's not sure what's going to happen to her when Lucius picks her, but she knows it's not going to be good.





	Mark You as Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spinning_yarns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinning_yarns/gifts).



> Happy Darkest Night Exchange, spinning_yarns! I've been wanting to write some Lucius/Ginny for ages, so I was really happy to get the chance to do so. I hope you like this :)
> 
>  **ETA:** Made some minor changes 4/18/19.

The final battle happened on Ginny’s twentieth birthday, and they lost. It wasn’t much of a birthday present, but it wasn’t exactly unexpected either. The Order of the Phoenix had sustained heavy losses over the past several years, and Voldemort and his Death Eaters were only getting more powerful.

In the confusion of battle, she lost track of her friends and family. There were spells flying everyone, shouting, running, and then… then it was over. All of the survivors were herded together under the watch of a few Death Eaters, their wands taken and their wrists shackled. Spells kept them quiet and prevented them from fighting, but Ginny knew the others were just as terrified of what would happen to them as she was.

“Finally you see your defeat,” Voldemort proclaimed, stopping in front of them. His Death Eaters were ranged out behind him, silent shadows. “Now what shall be done with you?”

He walked around the group, looking them up and down. Ginny was shaking, wondering if he was going to begin cutting them down just like that. It seemed pointless to shackle them first, but she never had understood the Dark side’s motives for anything they did.

“This is the dawn of a new era, and as such, there is no more room for you in it,” he said when he returned back to the front. The corners of his mouth turned up, the smile strange and sinister looking on his lipless face. “So something must be done with you. Lucius!”

A figure to his left stepped forward, and Ginny found herself unconsciously snarling as the mask was removed to reveal Lucius Malfoy’s pale face. “Yes, my lord?”

Voldemort gestured at the captive witches and wizards. “You will have first choice.”

Ginny tensed as she realized what Voldemort was doing. He planned to give them all as slaves to his followers! It was barbaric and inhumane, but she couldn’t say she expected anything else from him. Or any of them, really, after the things she’d seen in this war.

Malfoy paced before the captives, eyes glancing up and down each one as if sizing them up. Ginny scowled when he stopped before her, looking at her like she was just an animal, or a piece of meat. It disgusted her to be treated like that, and if she had her wand, she would show him she was far more than that.

“I’ll take this one, my lord,” Malfoy said, pointing at her.

“A good choice,” Voldemort said with a dark chuckle that had Ginny’s face burning with anger and shame. “Rabastian, you’re next.”

***

Ginny wasn’t sure how long it was after the battle that she saw Malfoy again. She’d been taken to what she assumed was his manor and put in the dungeon by a house elf. The same elf brought her meals as well, and the rest of the time was spent staring out into the dark outside her cell, wondering what now.

Finally, what she thought might have been four days later but could have easily been more or less, she heard someone coming down the stairs toward the dungeon. The house elf always appeared by magic, so she knew it had to be one of the Malfoys. Or rescue, but the chance of that seemed nonexistent now that everyone else had been given away to the Death Eaters as well.

A few minutes later, Lucius Malfoy emerged from the shadows to stand before her cell. His usual sneer was on his face and his wand was out. There was a small bag in his other hand. Ginny felt herself tense.

“What do you want?” she asked, fighting hard to keep the shakiness out of her voice. “Going to torture me? Kill me?”

“Nothing of the sort,” he told her. “I’m merely going to mark you as mine.”

Ginny didn’t know what that meant, but she had a feeling she wasn’t going to like it. He didn’t give her long to ponder, though, because with a wave of his wand, ropes appeared from the tip, stretching out to wrap her wrists and tie her to a ring in one of the cell walls. Once he was apparently satisfied that she was secure, he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

She struggled to get loose as he got closer to her, but the magic in the bindings kept her from getting any leeway. Malfoy chuckled as he watched her, apparently amused by her helplessness. There was nothing she can do to escape.

With her face to the wall, she could only see him when he walked through her periphery. It was quite unsettling to hear him moving behind her and not know what exactly he was doing. There was the sound of pieces of metal being shifted against one another, then something softer being laid out. She had no idea what it was, but she’d bet anything she wasn’t going to enjoy it.

She startled when suddenly her clothes disappeared, leaving her shivering in the cool air of the dungeon. “What are you doing?” she demanded, wishing she could cover herself. She hated feeling exposed like this, especially at Malfoy’s mercy.

“Quiet,” Malfoy said distractedly, instead of answering.

Ginny gritted her teeth, then found herself flinching again as something cool washed over her back, leaving a tingling feeling behind. A cleansing charm, perhaps, but for what purpose she didn’t know.

She found out a moment later when something sharp bit at the skin just below her left shoulder blade. She tried to flinch away from the pain, but suddenly her whole body was immobilized, preventing her from moving or even speaking. The sting grew and it felt like something was being slipped under her skin. She could feel it hanging there even after Malfoy moved his hands away.

“Yes, that will do,” Malfoy said, but he seemed to be saying it more to himself than anything.

Another pinch followed, this time under her right shoulder blade. She could feel the twin points of pain radiating across the skin of her back. The third and fourth ones, a few inches below the first and second as far as she could feel, were the most painful, her skin sensitized by the earlier pain. She could feel tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, but the scream of pain she wanted to release was frozen in her throat.

By the seventh and eighth, the pain was so great that Ginny felt as if she couldn’t feel anything at all. Her body was one mass of sensation that she couldn’t escape, and she could feel herself trying to drift away from it. Every time she thought she might pass out, though, Malfoy slapped her, waking her up to feel more of the pain.

The eleventh and twelfth ones, of whatever they were, went in with barely any sting. Ginny felt like she was floating outside of her own body, the pain so all consuming that she could barely tell apart the individual points of pain from the pain of having her arms strung up for so long. She had a vague thought that this must be what being under the Imperius Curse was like.

“Beautiful,” Malfoy breathed. Ginny could hear him stepping away for a moment, then moving back. “Now to finish it off.”

Something slid across her back, smooth enough not to pull at the inflamed skin there. She could feel the spots where Lucius had put something into her skin shifting a little. There was a pattern, but she was too out of it to figure out what it was. She was drifting in and out of consciousness as Malfoy did whatever it was he was doing.

Ginny roused when Malfoy slapped her again, and she realized that he must be done. She blinked drowsily and realized that she could move her head, though the rest of her body was still paralyzed. She turned to see that Malfoy had summoned a mirror into her cell.

The full length mirror was a few feet away, angled so that she could see her back with her head turned to the side. Her skin was red and obviously swollen even in the low light of the dungeon, but that wasn’t what caught her attention. What caught her attention was the acid green ribbon threaded through the twelve gleaming silver rings embedded in her skin.

“What did you do to me?” she whispered, barely noting the tears running down her cheeks. The reflection in the mirror looked foreign in her eyes, like it wasn’t even her anymore.

“I marked you, like I told you I would.”

Satisfaction was evident in his voice, making her almost sick to hear it. He stepped up closer to her, admiring his work as she broke into sobs that would have had her body shaking if she’d had any control over it.

“Yes, you’re mine now,” he murmured, tugging lightly at the ribbon and causing the pain flare up again, even worse than before.

It sounded more like he considered her property than anything else, that the piercings made her more of an object for him to own now. But she couldn’t get up the energy to think much about what that meant for her. Instead, she let the darkness that had been lurking at the edge of her vision overtake her and wash away the pain.


End file.
